


Obsidian Thorns

by Bookwyrm20



Series: Soul Blossoms [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwyrm20/pseuds/Bookwyrm20
Summary: James lost half his body protecting Glynda and must come to terms with it. Yang lost her arm protecting Blake and feels insecure about it. Perhaps these two injured souls can help each other.In this version the Battle of Beacon didn't happen; Team RWBY was out on a mission when Yang lost her arm.





	Obsidian Thorns

Qrow was at home playing with Ruby and Yang when the thorns began to appear. James had informed him that he was going on a mission, so Qrow wasn’t too worried about the roses appearing on his body. But when the obsidian thorns began etching themselves on his skin, Qrow felt terror sweep over him. He could only watch as they started on his fingers, winding their way up his hand over his wrist to continue up his arm. It wasn’t until Tai yelled that he needed to get to Atlas that Qrow finally snapped out of it.

He found an airship easily enough, and spent the few hours trying to call Glynda as the thorns continued to slowly spread. Glynda finally picked up when he touched down in Atlas.

“Qrow! Qrow you have to come to Atlas Ascension Hospital, they need you to approve this surgery.”

“Will he survive without it?”

“No, no he won’t but even with they’re still not sure, and Qrow it’s more than just-”

“Tell them to do whatever it takes to save James.” He hung up and ran down the streets to the hospital, bursting in through the doors. The front desk clerk gasped when she saw him. She quickly pointed him to where Glynda was waiting outside the operation room, her blonde hair falling from it’s bun, shoulders shaking with sobs. She pulled Qrow through the hallways to an observation room where James lay on the operating table, drenched in blood. Where Qrow had black thorns, James was missing an arm. His entire right side had been shredded. Qrow watched as they inserted mechanical pieces hooking James up to various machines to ensure his survival. Qrow wasn’t much of a religious man, but as he watched the heart monitor, he began to pray.

\------------------

 

The first thing James was aware of was the beeping. He’d been in enough hospital rooms to know that it was a heart monitor and realized he was still alive. The second thing was that he didn’t feel a lot of pain, though he was quite thirsty. He slowly blinked his eyes open to take in his recovery room. Stacked on the table next to him and piled on the floor was hundreds of get well baskets, cards, and balloons. He smiled softly at the well wishes.

He turned his head to see Qrow curled up in a chair, head tilted back at an awkward angle as he slept. James took in the dark bags under his eyes, his unkempt hair, and the way he twitched in his sleep as though fighting something. “Qrow.”

Though his voice was little more than a croak, Qrow jerked awake. His face split into a smile. “Dammit Jimmy, I thought you promised not to pick a fight you couldn’t win.” Qrow stood and sat down next to James. “How’re you feeling?”

“Thirsty.” Qrow nodded and poured him a glass of water. James raised his hand to grab it but was distracted by the light shining off. He stilled, gazing at his metal hand as he slowly moved the fingers and rotated his wrist. “Qrow? What happened?” Qrow scrubbed a hand over his face, and that was when James noticed the obsidian thorns crawling over his arm.

“How much do you remember?”

“We were sent to clear out a nest of Deathstalkers. It was relatively easy, but then…” James lifted his arm in detached fascination. “There were Beowolves. A big pack that took us by surprise. One was going for Glynda, but she was focused on two others, so I-” The memories washed over him. He had knocked her out of the way, and the Alpha fell on him, ripping and tearing. Red blood spraying in the air. Purple crystals flying overhead. Black smoke rising. Pain overtaking him. “Is Glynda okay?”

Qrow rolled his eyes. “They had to replace half your body and you’re asking if Glynda’s okay? She’s fine, besides the near heart attack you gave us all.”

“Half my body?” James lifted the sheet. Under the hospital gown he could see the glow of blue light, and the silver metal of his leg and foot. “Oh.”  _ Unnatural.  _ The metal gave him a robot look, one he wasn;t sure he liked.  _ It’s like I’m one of my own war machines. _ He stared down at his metal hand, light sparking off it. Beautiful in a way that was detached from anything alive or human. His breathing picked up and he clenched his hands into fists.

“James? James it’s okay. I’m right here.” Qrow laid a hand on his arm and though James felt the pressure there was no heat, nothing to relay the roughness of his calluses or the comforting curl of his fingers. The beeping in the background grew more insistent until there were was a nurse next to him, holding a syringe. He barely glanced at it, grateful he could still feel the sharp pain as it entered his other arm. The beeping slowed as his breathing evened out, and James slept once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have nay suggestions on how to make the story flow better or further the plot. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
